Bliss
by CSIfan8686
Summary: 110% Cath/Vartann smut! Enjoy!


**Disclaimer:** **I do ****NOT**** own CSI. **

**This was originally written as GSR, but I've tweaked it a little and made it into Cath/Vartann.**

**Check out Perpetual Bliss for GSR version. **

**Enjoy!**

**Bliss**

Their mouths crush together before her front door is closed. Cath drops her purse as soon as she feels Tony's breath on her lips. He cups her face and gently moves her backwards against the door, closing it and pinning her to it.

She pulls him deeper into the kiss, her tongue pushing into his mouth and thrashing against his.

He trails his fingers down her neck, down her arms and stops to take hold of her hands. He lifts them above her head and he pins them against the door with his left hand. His right hand moves to the hem of her top and his fingers slowly reach underneath it to caress her stomach, without breaking the kiss.

Cath moans at the feel of his fingers and her body automatically jerks forward, into him, desperate for him to touch her more. She struggles, between Tony and the door, to free her hands. She wants to touch him; she's wanted to touch him for so long.

"Want to...touch you." moans Cath.

"Me first." he whispers, moving his mouth to her neck.

His hand moves from her stomach, causing her to whimper at the loss of contact, and he slowly starts to unbutton his shirt as he kisses her roughly.

Cath starts to struggle again, her hands and her body aching to touch him, to be with him. Finally, she breaks free and pulls her top off over her head, before unbuttoning Tony's shirt and pushing it off his shoulders. Her mouth moves straight to his smooth chest, kissing it softly, desperately. She smiles when she feels a rumble under her lips and then she hears it, a guttural groan escaping him. She moves back up to his mouth, touching his tongue with hers before sucking on his lower lip, eliciting another groan from him.

"My God, Cath." he whispers.

Cath unbuttons her trousers and allows them to fall to the floor, then kicks them aside. She fumbles as she tries to undo his jeans, her desperation and excitement is too much to bare and her hands start to shake.

He reaches down between their bodies to help her out.

Her breath is now coming in sharp gasps.

He hesitates for a second, as he watches the rise and fall of her chest. He pushes down his jeans and steps out of them as he kicks off his shoes, leaving only a pair of tight, black boxer shorts on his body.

Cath can see his sex straining against the black fabric as his hand try to touch every available part of her slender body. Her mouth waters and she licks her lips as she watches a wet patch appear on his boxers.

She's about to kneel down in front of him, when he stops her with a kiss. He presses himself against her, his arousal throbbing through the fabric of his boxers, against her skin.

He unhooks her bra and lets it fall to the ground, allowing her breasts to bounce free, before taking a step back to look at her, to absorb her beauty.

She whimpers when she hears him growl, a throaty, rumbling growl from deep within.

"Wow...Cath, you're beautiful." he whispers. "So beautiful."

His hands dance over her hips and up to her breasts. He rubs his thumbs over her nipples, making them painfully hard before taking one in his mouth. He licks and sucks, one then the other so gently, it makes her light headed.

Cath runs her fingers through his thick, dark hair pulls his mouth firmer against her.

"Mmm...Oh God." she pants.

Heat flares throughout her body, finally resting between her legs.

She brings his face up to hers and kisses him as she pushes on his shoulder, to switch positions.

He is now pressed up against the door as her hands slowly enter his boxers. He groans at the feel of her, he's waited so long for this moment.

Cath kneels down in front of him, licking her lips as excitement flashes over her face. She bites her lip as she slowly, carefully, slides his soaking wet boxers down his legs, completely setting him free.

She takes him in her hand and gently strokes him. She uses her thumb to massage his head, as pre-cum spills from him.

"I want to taste you." says Cath, more to herself than to Tony.

She moves her mouth over him and covers the area she can't reach with her hand.

She teases his head with her tongue as she licks his pre-cum away.

He tastes so good, she can't hold back. She sucks him in fast, revelling in the feel of him.

His legs buckle and he falls back against the door as he sees stars behind his eyes.

"Oh God..."

"Mmm..." is her only reply as she enjoys the taste of him.

She repeats the motion of licking and sucking, again and hands caress his hips and thighs and he groans as he tries not to thrust hard into her mouth.

"Cath...I'm close..." he pants.

She sucks him in harder and he can't hold on.

He groans and lets himself go, emptying all he has into her hungry mouth.

She moans as she swallows him, not leaving a single drop.

When she's finished, she smiles up at him cheekily, desirably.

Cath slowly moves her mouth up his toned body, kissing his stomach, his chest and his neck. She hesitates in front of his mouth, not sure that he'll want to kiss her yet.

He smiles and pulls her into him. He cups her face then devours her mouth, making her whimper with pleasure.

He can taste himself from her sweet mouth. He feels as though he's died and gone to heaven. The taste of him getting stronger, instead of weaker. It's indescribable, it's bliss. He wants to stay in this moment with Cath forever, he wants to feel her this close to him for the rest of time.

He slides her panties down her legs as he now kneels in front of her. He kisses her stomach, slowly moving his mouth further south. She squeaks when she feels his tongue graze her clit, causing her eyes to roll back in her head. She parts her legs a little more as he now devours her most sensitive area, kissing and sucking until she moans his name. She doesn't last, she starts to feel warm and fuzzy.

"Tony...I..."

"Let go Cath." he groans, against her clit. "Let me taste you." he pleads.

The vibrations from his lips send her over the edge, warmth flows through her body and she erupts.

"Aahhh...Oh God." she cries.

She moans as he cups her ass whilst his mouth licks her clean. She can't think, she's never felt so good, so at peace, so...blissful. She could stay in this exact moment forever.

She kneels down in front of him and captures his mouth, the taste of herself heightening her pleasure.

Tony kisses her back desperately as one of his hands finds her centre. He lightly grazes her clit before sliding into her with two fingers. She moans and moves forward slightly, to rest her head against his shoulders.

"Mmm..." she whimpers.

Then she's flying, falling, as she goes weak in his arms and it all goes black.

She comes around a few seconds later, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

He turns his head and kisses her tenderly, allowing his mouth to linger on her lips.

"Make love to me, Tony" she whispers.

Tony smiles as he lifts her up and moves over to the sofa. He lays her down, and knowing that she's as ready for him as he is for her, he places a kiss on her lips and enters her slowly, gently.

She whimpers, causing him to pause to allow her to adjust to his size.

He moves slowly in and out of her as he kisses her mouth desperately. They sigh in unison, as pleasure overcomes them. His pace increases and Cath starts to move in sync with him, moaning at the feel of him inside her.

"Oh God..."

He slows his thrusts, pushing into her deeper and deeper. He feels her tighten around him and then she shudders violently as her climax surges through her body. Tony captures her mouth when he feels her warmth, making him lose control. He groans against her lips as he erupts inside her, and he growls when he feels her walls tighten again as he reignites her mind blowing orgasm.

Cath brings her legs up around his waist and whimpers as a second climax, rips through her.

"Tony...Oh God...Tony." she cries, as her fingers dig into a cushion.

She can feel Tony place his arms under her shoulders.

He holds her throughout her climax, until the blissful darkness takes over her body.

He waits a few seconds before pulling out of her, not wanting to lose their intimate contact.

Cath sighs as Tony envelopes her in his arms and covers them with a fleece blanket, off the back of the sofa. She lays her head on his chest and sighs happily again.

"I've waited months for this." whispers Cath, after a couple of minutes. "I can't believe we actually found the time to go on a date. After months of rain-checks, i was beginning to feel like it wasn't meant to be."

"We are meant to be, Cath." he replies. "Was it worth the wait."

She reaches up and kisses him slowly.

"Hell yes." she moans against his mouth.

She wants to tell him that she's in love with him. She wants to tell him not to leave her, but she can't. Not on their first date, not their first time. She sighs and her eyes close, waiting for sleep to capture her.

Tony smiles to himself as he breathes in her scent. He loves her, but he can't tell her. Not yet, it's too soon. He doesn't want to scare her away. He sighs and shuts his eyes, as he waits for sleep to take over

**The End**

**I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Please review!**

**Lynne x**


End file.
